


Are You Real?

by WhyIsThisSoHardToChoose



Series: A Series of Fortunate Events [2]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: AU, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 11:48:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15907668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyIsThisSoHardToChoose/pseuds/WhyIsThisSoHardToChoose
Summary: It’s been a few days since Cheryl ran into Toni Topaz, literally. Not one second has the smaller girl left her mind. It’s the first day of school and Cheryl keeps looking for pink hair, but it appears as if Toni isn’t there. Will she ever find her?





	Are You Real?

Cheryl P.O.V.  
“Cheryl what is wrong with you today? I know it’s the first day of school but you are on a whole new level of crazy right now.” Resisting the urge to groan I whip around to face Betty, perfect red hair falling back into place with no issue. “Oh dear Betty nothing is wrong with me, just because I don’t want to be associated with you doesn’t mean that something is wrong with me. In fact it actually probably means that everything is very right with me. Now get out of my way I have classes to get to.” Her frown somehow deepens as I briskly brush past her without giving her time to respond. Quickly I look at the area around me. Nothing, yet again. I keep trying to find her. Toni Topaz. The beautiful pink haired Serpent who held me the first time we met.

Just thinking about her arms around me makes me want to blush. I scold myself for almost giving in to my urges to think about her even more than I already am. Not once since the only time I saw her has she left my mind. Of course I’ve been able to push it back so I have to consciously think about her to realize that. But everything I’ve seen or heard or touched has somehow brought her back to me. It’s crazy, I only ever saw her once but yet she’s all I think about.

I hope she’s here today. She said she would be but how am I supposed to know if anything has changed since I last saw her? When I see her again hopefully I can get her out of my mind for once. Then I can be myself again, not constantly distracted and looking over my shoulder hoping to get a glimpse of her. Or maybe if I see her again it will make my infatuation worse. Would I mind if it did? Or would I be just as happy to continue to fall for her without actually knowing her? I hope that’s not true, I hope if I see her again I can at least find out more about her. Find out if I’m alone in this or if she’s right next to me.

But of course I made it all the way to my first class without seeing her at all. Sure I see many of her fellow Southsiders, almost all of them are wearing leather jackets branded by the Serpents as well. Pushing down my disappointment I take my seat. I always sit at the desk second to the far right of the room in and of course in the front row. Mainly out of habit, when we were children all of our desks were always in alphabetical order. Now the desk to my right was always empty. No one ever sat there, in Jason’s now empty seat. Even though we stopped taking all of the same classes a long time ago everyone knew that sitting in that seat was not permitted. 

Soon after I get my folder, notebook, and pen out of my bag the bell rings and the announcements start. Sighing quietly to myself I block out the noises around me and look out the window. My mind quickly wanders once again. I’m starting to seriously worry that I can’t think about anything else. This chance meeting with an enticing stranger has left me completely ruined, waiting until I can meet her once more. 

It’s like I can almost see her. I imagine the way that she would pull into the school parking lot and gracefully get off of her motorcycle. Taking her helmet off and shaking her hair out with wind blowing it back like she’s a movie star. Then she would start to walk into the school and go to her first class. No wait. She’s not walking she’s running, as if she’s late. Why am I picturing this so clearly, I only ever saw her once and now it’s like I’m actually seeing her outside the window. Oh well I can think about that more later, it’s the first class on the first day of school. I need to start paying attention or I run the risk of starting the year off on the wrong foot.

As I once again pay attention to the class I notice the teacher is calling attendance and raise my hand when he gets to me. I listen in and notice that so far there is no one else besides me noteworthy in the class. I’m always stuck in classes with people that don’t matter. Even though I don’t fully consider them my friends, it would be nice to have at least one of the scooby gang in some of my classes. It might make it less boring, make the day a little more manageable. But of course that doesn’t happen for me.

“And last we have Antoinette Topaz. Anyone know who that is or where she is? No? Of course the Southsiders would skip the first day of class. Well then if she isn’t going to show up then we better move on. Can’t waste too much time on attendance after all.” I had stopped listening after he called her name. Antoinette Topaz. Toni was supposed to be in this class but she wasn’t here. At least not yet. Maybe it was fate throwing us back together again. We are destined to be friends at the very minimum but I can’t lie and say I don’t want more then that. I hope she gets here soon, I feel like I need to see her. To make sure my mind hadn’t just made up the gorgeous girl who saved me from falling.

Right as I thought that the door opens up. Standing in the doorway holding a piece of paper is Toni. Dressed exactly as I thought I had pictured her out the window. I guess I hadn’t made that up, that really had been her that I saw running to get to class. I listen in to her talking to the teacher, introducing herself and explaining why she’s late.

“Sorry I’m late, on the first day as well. My bike wasn’t working this morning so I had to figure something out really fast to get here. Oh! I’m Toni by the way and here this is the pass they just gave me at the front office.” She held out the paper to him and stood there smiling, waiting for him to take it and let her go sit down. Slowly he reached out and took it from her.

“Well that’s an excuse if I’ve ever heard one but if they gave you a pass I can’t say anything about it. Don’t be late to my class again Antoinette. Now go sit down next to Miss Blossom, I’m sure if you need anything you can just ask her.” Smirking to himself I’m sure he thinks he has won this. That as soon as she sits down the Ice Queen will shutdown the Southsider. Well jokes on him, I’ve barely spoken to her and already I feel incredibly drawn to her. No way was I going to ruin that before anything can even come from it.

Toni walks over and sits down next to me. In the empty seat that used to be Jasons. I don’t even feel anything when I realize that. Just happy to be around this intriguing person once more. Smiling widely I turn to her. “Well isn’t it good to see you again Toni. I was wondering if I was ever going to have the pleasure of getting to know you better.” Grinning back she replied, “Didn’t I already tell you, the pleasure is all mine honey. And you will definitely get to know me better. I can assure you of that.” Ignoring the confused whispers of the people around us and our teachers glare I wink at her before looking away. Oh this was definitely going to be a great year.

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided to make a series of one shots, each building off of the previous one before it. I don't know if it will be good but it's fun to write it. Also once again my summary and title don't match the story itself but I could not come up with anything better. I hope you like it, let me know what you think.


End file.
